


Wedding

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [45]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Romance, Wedding, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Jean and Lionel's wedding day has finally arrived.





	

* * *

Lionel could feel his stomach twist in knots, as he waited anxiously for Jean.

Their wedding day had finally arrived and today was the day that he would be committing his life to the woman who had captured his heart.  
  
As the first notes from the organ began to play, he looked behind him to see, Jean walking down the aisle dressed in an ivory floor-length silk dress.  
  
She met his eyes, and gave him a loving smile, as she took her place beside him.  
  
They could feel their hearts begin to entwine as they both finally said, “I do.”

 


End file.
